Someday out of the blue
by Greisfer
Summary: En un instante aquello que se ama puede irse con lo mínimo pero se le puede sujetar con una promesa. RenRuki :D


No sé, me hace daño escuchar a Elton John.

Primer RenjiRuki :D ojalá les guste y espero que no les haga llorar x'D

Podríamos decir que temporalmente se encuentra luego de la última saga o luego de Hueco Mundo, también cabe ahí pero no todo el escrito tehehe!.

Sólo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de un montón de libros groseramente complejos.

* * *

" **Someday out of the blue"**

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- Lo siento…- susurró él pasando una mano por la mejilla de la mujer manchándola con su propia sangre.

\- ¡Disculparse no sirve, sólo no cierres los ojos… mírame! ¡Mírame!- pidió ella amenazando el estallar en llanto pero se contuvo, no quería que él la viera entrar en pánico ante esa situación.

\- Nunca he quitado mis ojos de ti.

\- Y jamás dejes de hacerlo. Por favor, por favor resiste.

\- Debí de hacer muchas cosas….

\- ¡Shhhh! Si sigues hablando te vas a debilitar aún más, ya no hables, sólo mantén tu vista en mí, en mis ojos- pidió ella tomando el rostro de él para enfocar su mirada en la de él.

\- Vamos a comenzar de nuevo otro día, ya verás. Déjame ir.

\- ¿Cómo me pides eso?

\- Por favor, yo tampoco quiero dejarte sola pero… mira cómo estoy- señaló Renji y entonces Rukia pasó la vista por la enorme cortada que tenía en el abdomen, estaba casi abierto en canal y tenía cercenados un brazo y una pierna.

¿Cómo había ocurrido ello? En un pequeño, mísero descuido en el mundo humano, habían ido a visitar a sus amigos en Karakura utilizando sólo su forma shinigami, ya iban de regreso hacia la tienda de Urahara para volver a casa cuando un Hollow apareció y como no parecía una gran amenaza entonces decidieron hacerse cargo de él, ¡ni siquiera habían peleado como se debía! La criatura sólo apareció frente a Rukia, levantó una enorme garra que poseía y lanzó un zarpazo pero éste le pegó al pelirrojo quien se interpuso para que no la dañara y le causó semejante daño. Ella, en su ira, acabó con el Hollow de un solo golpe, ¡ni siquiera usó su arma!, era tan insignificante que sólo tuvo con un hechizo de kidoh pero aun así le arrebató media vida al teniente.

Ninguno era débil y parecía absurdo que él quedara así pero ¿qué es lo que dicta el cómo debemos morir? No puede estar escrito en algún lado porque somos seres posibles, no necesarios. Contingentes y no ciertos. La existencia de alguien puede extinguirse en sólo un momento por cualquier situación por mínima que parezca ya que así es como somos y aún ellos siendo parte de la muerte, también pueden fundirse con la eternidad.

¿Le dolía el estar a punto de morir? No, no sentía dolor alguno. ¿Temor entonces? Tampoco, llegado el caso, el estar al borde del abismo no le provocaba algo, sabía que se disolvería en la nada. A lo único que le temía era al sufrimiento de los que se quedaban, a lo que sentiría la mujer que lo estaba acunando en sus brazos.

Si tan solo algo le asegurara que ella no sufriría tanto entonces se iría en paz pero al ver la cara de angustia que tenía Rukia no pudo estar tranquilo.

¿Qué sería de ella si él se iba? No tenían una relación definida y jamás se habían confesado mutuamente lo que sentían pero por cómo se llevaban, las palabras y un nombre para lo que tenían salía sobrando, ellos simplemente comenzaron a pasar sus días juntos y se fueron acercando cada vez más.

Eran pareja, sí pero no se definían como tal y con ello estaban bien. Nunca hubo un "te amo" de intermedio pero no importaba, ellos lo sabían.

Estaban muy seguros de lo que sentían por el otro así que sólo les bastaba con tener fe en el otro pese a que cierto capitán les presionaba un poco para que formalizaran pero le daban respuestas a medias y seguían como siempre. ¿Por qué preocuparse si sus vidas corrían despacio comparadas con las vidas humanas?

\- Voy por Orihime, ella…- iba a decir la mujer pero él comenzó a toser y con ello la boca se le llenó de sangre, Rukia se asustó con ello e ignoró todo lo que le gritaba que fuera por ayuda. ¿Por qué nadie iba a ayudarlos?

Es que realmente no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y no estaban muy lejos del destino que querían alcanzar. Séneca estaba en lo correcto: "Incierto es el lugar donde la muerte te espera; espérala pues, en todo lugar." Aunque ¿quién quiere esperarla?

\- No diré nada- murmuró él casi con la voz apagada.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Nada de lo que quiero decirte… si no te digo tendré un asunto pendiente, así que te encontraré en la siguiente vida para decirte. Lo sabemos pero quiero decirte lo que siempre me guardo.

\- Renji…

\- Tengo fe en ello.

\- Entonces te esperaré, encuéntrame… sabré que eres tú- respondió Rukia y lo besó con todo el amor que jamás le dijo pero que siempre le profesó aunque aquel acto no fue correspondido.

Renji había fallecido justo en el momento que ella acercó sus labios.

\- Es una promesa entonces, cuando te vea desaparecerá mi triste-tristeza- susurró ella y dejó salir todo el llanto que tenía.

Naturalmente, luego de ello llegaron todos a ver lo ocurrido y para todos en el mundo humano así como en la sociedad de almas les golpeó fuertemente la muerte del teniente Renji Abarai.

Nadie se explicaba el cómo es que se fue así nada más, sin pelear pero sí protegiendo a la persona que amaba.

El funeral y todo lo correspondiente se llevó a cabo con todos los honores posibles. Los amigos y conocidos del pelirrojo lo lamentaron mucho, Byakuya parecía no sentirlo pero era de los más afectados ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con él y que gracias a su acto, Rukia estaba a salvo. En todos lados se recordaba al teniente, los humanos y shinigamis trataban de tenerlo siempre presente.

Días pasaron y por supuesto que su partida aún dolía pero ocurría lo de siempre con los fallecidos, la pérdida parecía aminorarse para convertirse en costumbre de no tener a esa persona entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo estás?- preguntó Ichigo, quien había ido a visitar a la shinigami a su hogar porque estaba realmente preocupado por ella, le habían llegado rumores de que Rukia no estaba bien pero ¿qué era estar bien? Le informaron que ella no se veía deprimida y que cuando despidieron por última vez al teniente, no lloró para nada, sólo estuvo allí viendo hacia un punto indefinido; presente pero ausente, como si estuviera yéndose con él. A cuatro semanas del incidente, Rukia no daba síntomas de estar en depresión o de estar en duelo.

\- Tuvimos todo y se nos escapó- respondió ella recordando una de las tantas veces que estuvo en sus brazos, ¡esas mañanas levantándose a su lado!, las veces que contemplaron el atardecer. Era tan perfecto todo aquello pero no estaba triste por ya no tenerlo, ahora estaba impaciente por reencontrarlo.

\- Sabes que si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí, puedes llamarme y vendré de nuevo si ahora te estoy molestando- aseguró el shinigami sustituto con preocupación.

\- Gracias Ichigo pero, respondiendo tu pregunta, estoy bien. Triste sí pero puedo con eso - declaró ella y lo miró como para respaldar lo que afirmó. Decidió entablar una conversación con él y recordar con alegría al que ya no compartía tiempo con ellos.

Conversó largo y tendido con Kurosaki resultando un rato muy placentero.

\- No olvides que estamos para ti- reafirmó el chico luego de despedirse y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias, en verdad me alegro que vinieras. Adiós Ichigo- dijo ella correspondiendo el gesto. Lo fue a despedir a la puerta de la mansión Kuchiki y ya al irse, Byakuya se encontró con ella.

\- Rukia…- llamó con su usual tono de voz pero su rostro lucía cándido a la vez que preocupado.

\- Nii-sama- respondió la shinigami encarándolo.

\- No estás sola.

\- Lo sé. Gracias por todo, Nii-sama.- dijo y le regaló una sonrisa cargada de tristeza pero sus ojos titilaban con aprecio hacia su hermano. Él sólo asintió y regresó a lo que hacía no sin antes ponerle la mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza.

Ni Ichigo ni Byakuya pudieron imaginar que ellos serían los últimos en hablar con ella.

Rukia Kuchiki regresó a su habitación a añorar lo que sabía que tendría de vuelta el día que se reencontrara con él, era una promesa y haría todo lo posible por ver que Renji la cumpliera. Y aunque ella no lo planeara, moriría de amor para verlo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y rápido como si hubiera estado corriendo sin parar las últimas cuatro semanas, le dolía mucho, tal y como supuso que debió de dolerle al saber muerto al hombre que amaba. Puso una mano sobre donde se localizaba el corazón y quiso arrancárselo para que ya no doliera pero sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar.

Lo primero que perdió fue la vista, todo se le nublo a su alrededor lo que provocó que cayera en seco al suelo pero no pudo oír ni sentir el golpe porque ahora la sensación estaba centrada en el dolor en el pecho, ahora su respiración se estaba aminorando, inhalaba todo el aire que le era posible pero éste parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. El dolor fue más fuerte hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo, se olvidó de ver, oír, respirar y sentir para luego desmadejarse por completo en el suelo con su conciencia perdiéndose en el infinito pese a que quería ir a donde la persona que amaba.

La encontraron en poco tiempo, con una mano sobre el pecho pero con un gesto de paz en el rostro. No pudo esperarlo por más así que decidió alcanzarlo luego de hablar con dos de las personas que más apreciaba y que habían cambiado su mundo.

"Es una pena" dijeron muchos pero quienes vieron a Renji y a Rukia en vida, podían deducir que estarían juntos de nuevo, el hermano adoptivo de ella era una de esas personas.

* * *

.

.

.

Tenía 17 años y llevaba por nombre Rukia, ¿de dónde había salido tal?, sus padres jamás le dieron una respuesta a esa pregunta pero le habían dicho muchas veces que su nombre era muy bonito y por eso lo dejaba estar. Era bajita pero tenía el doble de voluntad que cualquiera, sus ojos tenían un matiz azul-violeta que siempre se mostraban curiosos pero guardaban tristeza, de la cual nunca pudo conocer la causa.

Asistía a la preparatoria como toda chica de su edad, tenía amigos y llevaba una vida relativamente normal pero siempre parecía que en cada esquina que cruzara se encontraría con algo.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre tenía la sensación de que estaba esperando a alguien y que con eso se le quitara la tristeza pero no conocía a alguien que le provocase aquello.

\- ¡Vas a llegar tarde a recoger lo que te pedí!

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá!- respondió la joven y se cambió rápido a un vestido azul claro y zapatos de piso negros luego de detenerse a pensar en la tristeza que siempre tenía presente. Esa tarde iría a la pastelería del centro comercial a recoger el pastel de cumpleaños de su hermana mayor porque la celebrarían en familia aquella noche. Adoraba a su hermana y ésta a ella, un fuerte lazo las unía y se querían mucho, cada que se encontraban se abrazaban como si hubiesen estado separadas por cientos de años.

Justo cuando salió de casa, la tristeza que arrastraba se aligeró un poco al mirar el hermoso atardecer que se pintaba en el cielo. Qué curioso.

Caminó con calma hacia el centro comercial, porque algo le dijo que disfrutara el recorrido. En la calle había una multitud de personas yendo y viniendo, eran tantas que hasta costaba caminar pero Rukia prosiguió en su andar; antes de llegar a su destino, se pasaba por una plaza que, a diferencia de la calle que atravesó, estaba casi desierta como si la hubieran despejado a propósito para un evento o algo parecido.

La chica contempló de nuevo el atardecer, siempre le cautivaba ver el sol al ocaso porque había cierto punto en el que parecía el alba, cuando parte del cielo era oscuro y cerca del sol era de un color claro, entre anaranjado y amarillo, así que se quedó parada justo en medio de la plaza. Ese día especialmente se sintió viva.

\- ¡Renji, deja de estar ahí paradote viendo al cielo y ven rápido a casa!- gritó una enérgica voz masculina que parecía molesta, la chica miró al hombre pero éste se dio la vuelta de inmediato para irse.

\- ¡Ya voy pá!- respondió otra voz que a Rukia se le hizo conocida pese a ser la primera vez que la escuchaba.

Fue entonces cuando ella dio la vuelta porque la tristeza se desvaneció justo cuando escucho ese nombre, uno nada común. Vio caminar a un muchacho que lucía algo mayor que ella pero no mucho, vestía pantalones de mezclilla azul desgastados, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro. Era realmente alto pero lo que más destacaba era que su cabellera era de un rojo escandaloso, como el de la cresta de un gallo. Su cara pese a verse algo ruda reflejaba amabilidad.

El chico la notó de inmediato y detuvo su andar porque de pronto sintió que el mundo dejó de girar al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules. El atardecer culminó y la noche comenzó a hacerse presente en lo que ellos seguían mirándose.

Rukia sintió que la tristeza por fin se había ido al ver a aquel chico, ver esa afilada mirada le reafirmaba algo que ella no conocía. Él sintió como si se manifestara una serendipia pese a no estar buscando algo.

Renji era sólo un chico de casi 19 años que vivía solo con su padre y que trabajaba medio tiempo en su taller mecánico mientras que la otra mitad de su tiempo la empleaba en la escuela para varones a la que asistía, ver a esa chica le hizo sentir vivo y que tenía que decirle algo pronto o si no se le escaparía el tiempo ¿de nuevo?... ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de urgencia? es más, ni sabía qué podía decirle

A él no le importó que su padre le fuera a descontar ese día de trabajo ni a ella le importó que su madre la regañara por llegar tan tarde de recoger un pastel, tenía que hablarle a ese chico porque sentía la necesidad, la necesidad de saber si él era lo que estaba esperando durante lo que iba de su corta vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer, antes de que acabe el mundo quise dejarles ésto :v ¿qué tal me quedó mi intento de drama? xD lo hice de un tirón así que puede que se me haya escapado algo, ahí luego lo corregiré.

¿Quieren conti?

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal la la la) "La puerta de la felicidad se abre hacia dentro, hay que retirarse un poco para abrirla: si uno la empuja, la cierra cada vez más."


End file.
